


the songs on the radio are okay but my taste in music is your face

by dicksargents (wittchers)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Human, Blue Sargent is Bi, F/M, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOIRA!!, Nudes, Swearing, Texting, Wrong Number AU, don't take it too seriously lmao, self-indulgent af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittchers/pseuds/dicksargents
Summary: Blue accidentally texts the wrong number and the rest is history. You know the drill.





	the songs on the radio are okay but my taste in music is your face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleulily (winterfells)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfells/gifts).



> for Moira, who's said she wants a Bluesey Wrong Number AU a few times. well, here it is. HOPE YOU ENJOY AND HAVE A WONDERFUL BIRTHDAY!
> 
> Gansey I _Blue_ I **Orla**

_[22:21] 3 IMAGES SENT_

_[22:21] hey :)_

_[22:21] wanna come over?_

[22:27] I think you got the wrong number, miss.

_[22:30] … you’re not Cialina?_

[22:32] No, I’m afraid not.

_[22:33] shit_

_[22:33] oh my god, what the fuck_

[22:35] I’m sorry.

[22:36] Don’t worry, I’ve already deleted the pictures.

_[22:37] oh, really_

_[22:38] well how do I know you’re not lying? or that you’re not going to spread them on the internet?_

[22:39] I won’t! I swear, I would never.

[22:55] Plus, they were quite tasteful.

_[22:59] oh my god_

_[23:00] I’m going to block you_

_[23:00] goodbye_

* * *

 

_[00:27] do you think my boobs are small?_

[00:30] Uhm…

[00:30] I thought you were going to block me.

_[00:32] honest question. you saw them, what is your opinion?_

[00:35] I would rather not answer, miss.

_[00:37] so that’s a yes_

_[00:37] figured as much_

_[00:38] and stop calling me miss_

* * *

 

_[00:45] so_

_[00:45] I sent nudes to a stranger_

**[00:50]** **what?**

_[00:52] don’t judge me, you know I just finally got a freaking phone_

_[00:53] I guess I saved Cialina’s number wrong_

**[00:55]** **oh my god**

 **[00:55]** **did you hook up?**

_[00:58] NO!_

_[00:58] why the fuck would I_

_[00:59] they could be 60 years old for all I know_

_[00:59] and they think my boobs are small_

**[01:01]** **yikes**

_[01:03] well they’re not wrong_

_[01:04] anyways_

_[01:04] has this ever happened to you? what should I do?_

**[01:08]** **I guess if you don’t want to fuck him/her then delete the number**

 **[01:08]** **problem solved**

_[01:11] what if they spread them?_

_[01:11] I mean you can’t see my face but it’s a matter of principle_

**[01:13]** **tbh I’m just surprised Miss International Feminist Blue Sargent doesn’t find it degrading to take nudes**

_[01:14] that is not the point here_

**[01:14]** **you and Cialina that serious?**

_[01:15] god no. we’re just hook up buddies_

**[01:18]** **at least you learned a lesson**

_[01:19] never take nudes ever again?_

**[01:19]** **always double check numbers when you save them**

* * *

 

_[10:45] I need to know for my sanity: are you a 60 year old creepy pervert who jerks off to young girls in their spare time?_

[10:55] No.

[10:55] I’m 22.

[10:56] Though my friend calls me a grandpa sometimes.

_[11:07] so you’re a guy?_

[11:10] Yeah.

_[11:12] hmm_

_[11:12] okay_

[11:56] I have to know for my curiosity: do you often send nudes to complete strangers?

_[12:04] I’ll have you know that you’re the first_

[12:07] So I’m special.

_[12:10] why, are you trying to pick me up?_

[12:11] What, no!

_[12:13] oh I see how it is, you’re not into my small boobs_

[12:14] No, that’s not it!

[12:15] There’s nothing wrong with them, I promise.

 _[12:18] ha! so you_ are _a pervert_

_[12:18] I knew it_

[12:21] … You’re messing with me.

_[12:22] heh, a little. it’s only fair though, you saw my boobs and I’m embarrassed_

[12:25] There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.

_[12:26] wouldn’t you be?_

[12:30] Then let’s start over. I’ll pretend I never saw anything and you don’t have to feel embarrassed anymore.

_[12:31] that implies you want to keep talking to me_

[12:32] You seem interesting.

_[12:32] or you think I’m going to hook up with you_

_[12:33] which, by the way, I won’t_

[12:35] You’re the one who keeps bringing it up.

_[12:35] oh fine. this is the last I spoke of it._

[12:41] Very well. A fresh start?

_[12:42] I suppose_

_[12:43] though this is kind of weird_

[12:45] I like weird.

_[12:46] luckily for you, so do I_

_[12:48] I have to go to class now. I guess I’ll talk to you later?_

[12:50] Later, Jane!

* * *

 

_[15:36] Jane?_

[15:40] You told me to stop calling you miss but I have to call you something.

_[15:41] that’s stupid. you could have just asked me my name._

[15:42] Alright, Jane, what is your name?

_[15:43] well now I’m not telling you_

[15:45] Jane, it is.

_[15:51] what about you, not-Cialina, what do I call you then?_

[15:53] Gansey.

_[15:53] Gansey. that’s weird._

[15:54] Maybe. But I know you like weird.

[15:55] You should hear my full name.

[15:55] Actually, you should not. You would hate it.

_[15:57] do I dare ask?_

[15:58] No, no, no. Let’s change the subject.

[16:00] How was class? You’re a college student, right?

[16:01] Please, tell me you’re not a high school student.

_[16:03] obviously I’m not!_

[16:05] Oh, thank god. That would have been unpreferable.

[16:05] And illegal.

_[16:08] I’m not quite sure what you mean_

[16:13] The nudes? Child pornography?

_[16:14] what nudes? and that’s a bold topic to mention upon first meeting_

[16:17] … Let’s pretend I never said any of that.

_[16:25] :’D_

_[16:26] you may yet prove to be entertaining_

[16:33] Thank you?

[16:36] Oh, sorry, I have to go now. I have plans with my family.

[16:37] Please, keep me in your prayers.

_[16:40] ?_

[16:42] They’re insufferable.

_[16:43] aren’t all families?_

[16:45] I suppose.

[16:45] Later then.

_[16:47] later!_

* * *

 

_[21:06] so how was your thing with your family?_

[21:16] Would you like an honest answer or a polite one?

_[21:18] don’t bother, that just told me everything_

_[21:19] wanna talk about it?_

[21:22] I don’t know. Are we on that level of friendship yet?

_[21:23] well jeez, what levels are there?_

_[21:23] I’m not familiar with this concept_

[21:27] I don’t know. But we just met. It seems impolite to burden you with things like that already.

_[21:30] it’s fine, just go for it if you want_

_[21:30] then I’ll tell you about my crazy family too_

_[21:31] and they’re crazy trust me_

[21:33] Not as crazy as mine, I bet.

_[21:34] are we making it a contest?_

_[21:35] you’ll lose_

[21:38] Bring it on.

* * *

 

_[22:15] I think wrong number guy and I are friends now_

**[22:18]** **yeah, what?**

_[22:25] idk but we started talking and now he’s telling me about his insufferable crazy family_

_[22:27] maybe we’re not real friends yet_

_[22:28] but it’s a close thing?_

**[22:34]** **you’re a weird one, Blue Sargent**

* * *

 

[14:33] What do you know about Welsh Kings, Jane?

_[14:35] what?_

_[14:35] Welsh Kings?_

_[14:36] why?_

[14:38] It’s a hobby of mine.

_[14:38] Welsh Kings?_

[14:39] Owen Glendower, specifically.

_[14:40] ah_

_[14:47] an unofficial king of Wales and the leader of the Welsh revolt in the 1400s. that guy?_

[14:50] … Did you just google him?

_[14:51] sorry, is that against the rules?_

[14:52] No, I’m actually touched. Most people don’t bother.

_[14:55] pff, have some more faith_

_[14:58] I see he’s disappeared_

_[14:58] interesting_

_[14:59] why do you like him?_

[15:04] I like mysteries.

[15:08] Plus, he was wise, brave, and a true hero and leader.

_[15:18] oh, so this is like a role model thing, right?_

[15:22] Yeah.

[15:27] It’s stupid, I know.

_[15:30] it’s not stupid_

_[15:31] don’t be embarrassed over something you’re passionate about_

_[15:31] never_

[15:35] … Thanks, Jane.

* * *

 

[03:22] Jane!

[03:22] Are you still awake?

[03:26] Did you know that the blue-winged teal has to eat one hundred grams of protein to replace the sixty grams of body and tail feathers they shed while they molt all of their flight feathers during the summer?

[03:28] That’s about thirty-one thousand invertebrates they have to eat.

[03:30] The blue-winged teal is a type of duck, by the way.

[03:30] Pretty interesting, right?

[03:40] Sweet dreams, Jane.

* * *

 

_[08:15] why are you texting me at 3am Gansey?_

[08:34] Sorry, did I wake you up?

_[08:37] nah, luckily for you_

_[08:37] but seriously why?_

[08:40] I couldn’t sleep. It might happen again.

_[08:42] you’re going to send me more duck trivia?_

[08:45] If you’d like.

_[08:47] I might._

[08:50] Then it’s a promise.

* * *

 

_[17:17] I’m bored_

_[17:17] entertain me_

_[17:17] tell me a story_

_[17:18] not about Glendower, about you_

[17:33] I’m more confident in my Glendower stories.

_[17:34] please?_

[17:38] Alright, alright.

[17:39] Did I ever tell you about the time I went to Poland?

_[17:40] oooooh_

_[17:40] you didn’t! Poland sounds nice_

_[17:41] what was it like?_

[17:43] Prettier than you’re thinking. So pretty.

_[17:45] tell me about it_

* * *

 

[12:58] What’s your favorite color?

_[13:12] really Gansey?_

_[13:12] that’s such a basic question_

[13:15] I’d describe it as a classic.

[13:16] We’ve been talking for three weeks and I don’t know your favorite color.

[13:17] I’ll tell you mine, it’s orange.

_[13:20] orange ew_

_[13:20] why?_

[13:21] It’s a perfectly nice color, Jane.

[13:21] Like sunset orange.

[13:22] Also, my car’s orange.

[13:25] 1 IMAGE SENT

_[13:28] wow_

[13:29] It’s called the Pig.

_[13:30] do I wanna know why?_

[13:32] I don’t think I remember why. It’s always been the Pig.

_[13:39] I’ll be honest, it looks a little unsafe_

[13:43] It’s safe as life, Jane.

_[13:44] I’m rolling my eyes_

[13:57] Aquamarine’s a nice color too.

_[14:01] please stop_

[14:03] Your turn then. What’s your favorite color?

_[14:11] why don’t you guess?_

[14:13] Hmm, okay.

[14:14] Is it blue?

_[14:17] ha_

_[14:17] hahaha_

_[14:18] no_

[14:19] Is it orange?

_[14:22] Gansey please, don’t embarrass yourself_

[14:28] Is it green?

_[14:30] bingo! you’ve won_

_[14:30] would you like to claim your reward now or later?_

[14:35] What _is_ my reward?

_[14:37] it was a rhetorical question_

[14:41] That’s too bad. I was hoping you might tell me your name.

_[14:45] haha, you’re not getting it that easily_

_[14:45] you just keep calling me Jane_

[14:49] One day you’ll tell me, won’t you?

_[14:52] :)_

[14:55] Jane! You’ll tell me, won’t you?

[15:21] Jane?

* * *

 

[20:19] If I promise to take you to Poland, will you tell me?

* * *

 

[18:07] Distract me, please?

_[18:10] everything ok?_

[18:16] This charity party’s killing me.

_[18:18] a charity party_

_[18:18] Jesus_

_[18:19] I keep forgetting you’re filthy rich_

[18:23] I hope that’s a good thing.

[18:24] Anyway, tell me something.

_[18:28] I don’t have fancy stories about my time traveling Europe, Gansey_

[18:30] Doesn’t matter, anything will do.

[18:30] What are you doing?

_[18:36] visiting my mom_

_[18:36] the house is chaos as always_

_[18:36] I was just about to go get some yogurt_

[18:37] Blueberry yogurt?

_[18:38] shut up_

_[18:38] you know I hate it_

[18:39] And you know I don’t understand why.

_[18:40] well if we ever meet, I’m going to give all the blueberries to you_

[18:42] That sounds nice.

_[18:43] yeah_

_[18:48] dammit!_

_[18:48] it IS blueberry_

_[18:48] you jinxed me!_

* * *

 

[22:06] Just got home from the party.

_[22:12] you still in one piece?_

[22:15] More or less.

[22:18] I’m exhausted. I’d like to lay down and sleep for a week.

_[22:20] aw, no 3am duck trivia then?_

[22:26] No, you can count on that. I won’t be able to sleep anyway.

_[22:30] might keep you company then_

[22:33] You don’t have to. I’m used to being up all night.

_[22:36] well I have nothing to do tomorrow so I can do what I want_

_[22:36] and I’m going to stay up with you all night_

[22:40] … Thanks, Jane.

[22:47] Jane…

_[22:48] hmm?_

[22:50] We're friends now, aren't we? 

_[22:53] yeah… yeah, I think so_

* * *

 

_[01:03] so I stacked up on snacks, I drank two cups of coffee, I have my third here and ready, and I’m ready to roll_

_[01:04] what have you prepared for us this evening?_

[01:09] I’ve never really had an insomnia buddy before. What is it they do?

_[01:10] what do you normally do?_

[01:12] I usually just read a book or work on my maquette town.

[01:13] Sometimes I watch a movie.

[01:14] Or lay in bed staring at the ceiling.

_[01:18] that one’s out for sure_

_[01:18] what kind of movie?_

_[01:18] documentaries?_

[01:20] That obvious?

_[01:21] you can’t hear it but I just snorted_

_[01:23] okay, how about we play a game?_

_[01:26] oooooh, I know_

_[01:26] kiss, marry, kill_

[01:28] Kiss, marry, kill?

_[01:28] yeah, kiss marry kill_

_[01:29] I give you 3 names and you have to choose who you would rather kiss, marry, and kill_

_[01:29] then you can give me 3 names too_

_[01:30] NO CHEATING!!!_

_[01:30] you HAVE to choose_

[01:32] Alright, I think I can manage that. Let’s do it.

_[01:33] haha, oh my friend you have no idea what you’re getting yourself into_

* * *

 

_[02:45] Santa Claus, Lord Voldemort, Winnie the Pooh_

[02:47] I’m not playing with you anymore.

_[02:48] NO CHEATING!!! YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE!!!_

* * *

 

[07:24] Thanks for staying up with me last night, Jane. You really didn’t have to but I appreciate it.

_[10:02] what are friends for?_

_[10:04] we should make this a weekly thing_

_[10:04] every Saturday night_

_[10:05] what do you think?_

[10:20] Really?

_[10:25] sure_

_[10:25] I enjoyed myself_

[10:28] I’d like that then.

_[10:34] in the meantime, I’ll be thinking of new kiss, marry, kill names to torture you with_

[10:47] Maybe we could try other games too…

_[10:50] :)_

* * *

 

[00:10] 1 IMAGE SENT

_[00:15] what the hell is this Gansey?_

[00:17] I tried to bake a cake.

_[00:17] oh my god_

[00:18] I don’t know what went wrong.

_[00:20] go to sleep Gansey_

_[00:20] for your own sake_

* * *

 

[02:47] I know I promised you duck fun facts but I’ve been reading alien conspiracy theories online and I can give you proof they’re 100% real.

[02:48] I’m not kidding.

[02:48] This is not a drill.

[02:50] Text me back when you’re awake.

* * *

 

_[09:20] I’m awake_

_[09:22] show me your proof_

_[09:45] dammit Gansey, don’t tell me you’re sleeping now!_

* * *

 

_[11:37] I can’t believe you’re so naive_

[11:38] It seemed so real.

_[11:39] hahahahaha oh my god_

[11:40] …

_[11:42] oh, don’t be embarrassed_

_[11:43] I accidentally sent you nudes, remember? way more embarrassing_

[11:45] I thought we didn’t talk about that.

_[11:47] I think we’re close enough now that we can occasionally mention it_

[11:48] Oh, good.

[11:49] I’ve always wondered how your girlfriend reacted to the incident.

_[12:07] my what?_

[12:16] Girlfriend?

_[12:18] uhh_

[12:20] I figured you had a girlfriend.

_[12:22] why?_

[12:26] You were sending nudes to someone?

_[12:27] oh_

_[12:27] no_

_[12:27] no, no, Cialina and I are just friends_

[12:34] Weird definition of friends you have.

_[12:39] yeah, we occasionally hook up. but we’re not dating_

_[12:40] and truthfully, we haven’t hooked up in a while_

_[12:40] I think she’s interested in someone else_

[12:53] I’m sorry.

_[12:59] no, it’s cool. I wasn’t into her like that._

_[13:02] besides, I might be interested in someone else as well_

[13:14] Who’s she?

_[13:20] he_

_[13:20] I swing both ways you know_

[13:26] It seemed impolite to ask.

[13:26] So, who’s he?

_[13:30] uhm_

_[13:30] just some guy, you wouldn’t know him_

_[13:33] what about you? girlfriend, boyfriend?_

[13:40] Neither. Not right now.

_[13:43] let me guess, no hook up buddies either?_

[13:44] Uhm…

_[13:48] haha, don’t be such a prude Gansey_

[13:50] That’s easier said than done when I was raised to be a prude.

_[13:55] rich people_

[13:59] Yeah. A rich protestant conservative family.

_[14:03] disgusting_

_[14:04] I don’t know why I’m friends with you_

[14:14] For the duck trivia, of course.

_[14:15] ha!_

_[14:16] and the Glendower and fake alien sighting stories_

[14:22] See? It’s worth being friends with me.

_[14:23] maybe so, Gansey… maybe so_

* * *

 

_[09:43] John Lennon, Abraham Lincoln, Glendower_

[09:48] What?

_[09:49] kiss, marry, kill_

[09:50] Oh!

[09:52] Oh, uhm… Hmm.

_[09:57] choose_

_[09:58] in 1…_

_[09:59] 2…_

[10:01] Technically, if I choose to kiss Glendower, it doesn’t have to be on the mouth, right?

* * *

 

_[02:11] do you think stars have feelings?_

[02:13] Jane, I thought I was the one who texted weird things to the other at 2 am in this friendship.

_[02:14] I can’t sleep_

_[02:14] you’re rubbing off on me_

[02:15] That’s now how it works.

_[02:16] oh shut up, I know how it works_

_[02:17] anyway_

_[02:17] I think they do_

_[02:17] I think they see and know all_

_[02:17] like mini-gods_

_[02:18] or angels_

_[02:18] they watch over us_

_[02:19] I like watching them too_

[02:21] Me too.

[02:21] We should watch them together sometime.

_[02:24] I’ll add it to our to-do list_

_[02:25]_ We have one?

_[02:26] Course_

_[02:27] 1. go to Poland_

_[02:27] 2. give you my leftover blueberries_

_[02:27] 3. watch the stars_

_[02:28] not necessarily in that order_

[02:30] 4. take you on a ride in the Pig

_[02:32] ha_

_[02:33] maybe_

[02:37] You’ll come around, you’ll see.

* * *

 

 **[14:55]** **how are things with wrong number guy?**

_[15:03] good. he’s nice_

**[15:05]** **still have a crush on him then?**

_[15:12] shut up, Orla_

**[15:20]** **hey, you said his name is Gansey, right?**

_[15:26] yeah? why?_

**[15:29]** **is he by any chance related to THE Ganseys?**

_[15:30] THE Ganseys?_

**[15:32]** **as in Senator Eleanor Gansey?**

_[15:40] oh my god_

_[15:40] WHAT_

**[15:41]** **ask him!!!**

 **[15:41]** **and then ask him out!!!!!**

* * *

 

_[15:46] so Gansey?_

[15:48] Yeah?

_[15:49] Are you maybe the son of Senator Eleanor Gansey?_

[15:55] …

_[15:56] oh my god_

_[15:56] you are!!_

_[15:56] your mother is a senator_

_[15:56] I can’t believe your mother is a senator!_

_[15:57] I can’t believe your name is Richard Campbell Gansey III_

_[15:57] ~ Richard Campbell Gansey III ~_

_[15:57] how do you live like that?_

[16:03] I told you you’d hate it.

_[16:04] I knew you were rich but wow_

_[16:04] just wow_

[16:06] Do you hate me now?

_[16:09] it’s a lot to take in_

[16:10] Oh.

_[16:10] I don’t hate you though, why would I?_

[16:14] Jane, we’ve been texting each other nonstop for the past three months, I know your opinion of politicians. They’re less than stellar.

_[16:17] you’re not a politician, are you?_

[16:18] God, no. I would sooner set myself on fire.

_[16:20] then it’s all good_

_[16:27] you know… you look exactly like I imagined_

[16:30] You googled me?

_[16:30] duh_

[16:33] This is not fair. You know how I look like and I don’t even know your name.

_[16:35] you know what my boobs look like_

[16:38] Oh, come on.

_[16:40] Blue. My name’s Blue._

[16:41] Haha. Very funny, Jane.

_[16:42] I’m not joking, you asshole_

[16:45] Wait… you’re not?

_[16:46] …_

[16:47] Oh! I’m sorry, Jane.

[16:49] It’s just a strange name to give a child, isn’t it?

_[16:52] says you, Richard Campbell Gansey III_

[16:55] Fair enough. I hope I haven’t offended you.

_[16:58] you’ll just have to make it up to me with duck trivia_

[16:59] Always.

_[17:22] and perhaps a date?_

[17:32] Pardon?

_[17:40] I mean, if you want to_

_[17:45] did I make it weird?_

[17:48] No, no, I just wasn’t expecting it.

[17:50] … a real date?

_[17:53] are there fake dates?_

[17:54] No, but I thought you were interested in someone.

_[17:56] oh god_

_[17:56] read between the lines, dumbass_

_[17:56] don’t make me spell it out for you_

[17:58] Oh!

[17:59] In that case, yes. I’d love to go on a date with you, Jane.

_[18:00] Blue._

[18:01] No, you’ll always be Jane to me.

 _[18:04] …_ _fine. I guess I’m strangely okay with that_

[18:10] Is Friday okay for you? I need time to prepare fresh new interesting duck trivia.

_[18:12] Friday’s good_

_[18:15] you better make those fun facts extra fun this time_

[18:18] Are they ever not?

_[18:21] well…_

[18:24] Pff. You’re not fooling me this time.

[18:25] You love my fun facts and especially my duck fun facts.    

_[18:26] :)_

_[18:27] I admit to nothing_

_[18:30] see you Friday, Gansey_

[18:33] I look forward to it, Jane.

[18:37] Bring your blueberry yogurts!

_[18:40] you can count on it_

* * *

 

**[20:03] so is he that Gansey?**

_[20:10] yeah_

**[20:13] and did you ask him out?**

_[20:18] no comment_

**[20:20] :)**

**[20:21] proud of you little cousin**

_[20:25] shut up Orla_


End file.
